


Til Death Do Us Part

by Secondprinces (CrimeBrulee)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, M/M, chrobinweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeBrulee/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: Chrobin Week 2019 prompt:  Promise.  A short, sappy drabble.  Just wanted to capture a moment!





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to get my brain to focus long enough to write this. AH.

_Til Death Do Us Part_

The words felt heavy in the cool of the ring on Robin’s finger and the mist gathering in Chrom’s eyes. They stood face to face, Chrom’s hands enveloping Robin’s, clammy, trembling. Chrom swallowed and, with a weak chuckle, repeated the phrase back. 

Chrom’s circlet barely contained unruly bangs that someone had tried to comb back before the ceremony. He wore his father’s robes, he’d mentioned earlier, a light blue with fur trimmed edges. Robin had no inheritance, but he wore black silks with gold embellishment--common of Plegian royalty, though the memories were secondhand from extended research and his own royal advisors. His crown was spiked, reminiscent of wrought iron gates.

The crowded courtyard erupted in cheers as Libra bound their forearms together with a thick red scarf. Tiny bells sewn into the fabric jingled in cheerful imitation of the giant bells pealing out from the tower just behind them. 

The fluttering wings of doves stirred the air around them. Chrom laughed breathlessly.

“Your marriage sealed. You may kiss the groom,” Libra said.

With his free hand, Chrom cupped Robin’s face and pressed a kiss to his lips. Through his tears and a smile unbidden, he whispered into the shared space between them. “I really do mean it. All of it. I promise you, Robin, my all. My everything. My love, my life, a shared happiness, a home, support. Everything that I have to give.”

Robin felt his own tears spill down his face. He pressed his forehead to Chrom’s, their crowns touching. “You took the words from my mouth.”


End file.
